


maybe we weren’t meant to be

by emithecat



Category: X1 - Fandom, seungseok - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emithecat/pseuds/emithecat
Summary: seungyoun and wooseok keep meeting at the wrong times.





	1. Chapter 1

seungyoun often wonders what its like to be helplessly in love with someone, to feel like your heart is full and your mind contains the thoughts of only one person. but yet he feels so alone sometimes and can hardly love himself at his lowest points. how could he love someone else?

the answer came to him at university. multiple times he had seen the smaller man, and multiple times he had caught himself staring. his name was kim wooseok, and he might’ve been the prettiest human seungyoun had ever been blessed to see. 

it wasn’t until his friends told him how he looked happier in class that he realized he should make an attempt to talk to wooseok. but he stopped seeing him around the school. he wouldn’t see the familiar head of brown hair turn the corner, and he wouldn’t see him pushing up his glasses in the hall either. its as if wooseok was just someone seungyoun imagined, like a little kid coming up with friends, it seemed as if seungyoun had made up someone to fantasize about.

the thought only made him more lonely.

word spread around though that wooseok had been busy with his group, up10tion, and school had no longer been his first priority.

seungyoun supposed he would just have to learn to forget about wooseok.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungyoun wishes he could forget.

seungyoun had moved on, had learned to forget about wooseok and how he had consumed his thoughts everyday. he started to feel even more alone but he now had his own group, uniq, and he loved them more than anything. they were his family.

producing songs was his passion but it seemed hard to do when it felt like nobody was listening to them. for example, they performed on a music show and the crowd seemed to be silent compared to when the group before them performed.

they stood in the back, waiting for the winner to be called, knowing it wouldn’t be them. it was the same devestating routine everytime. 

but someone caught seungyoun’s eyes, a boy with red hair, who looked so so familiar but seungyoun struggled to remember who it was, until said boy turned and looked at seungyoun straight in the eyes.

wooseok slyly made his way over to seungyoun, knowing that since they were in the back nobody would see them talking anyways. 

‘seungyoun? is that you?’ wooseok asked, a small smile placed on his little pink lips, that seungyoun could not stop staring at. he honestly had no idea that wooseok even knew he existed, and his heart was racing at the thought that maybe wooseok had noticed all the details about seungyoun like he had for the now red headed boy?

‘hi wooseok.. im suprised you remember me since you seem to be all big and popular now’ seungyoun joked.

it wasn’t meant to be rude, but wooseok made a face that looked like he had just been told his cat died. 

‘i would never forget someone who made an impct in my life. it was nice seeing you seungyoun, i have yo go now.’

with that, wooseok turned and walked back to his group, leaving seungyoun to wonder what the hell wooseok meant and when he would be able to see him again to ask.

it wouldn’t be for a while, and at an even worse time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add me on twitter: @/wonw00smile

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @/wonw00smile  
kind of short but next chapter will be out soon :)


End file.
